


A Day At The Beach

by CelestialBound



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Chris and Martin have a simple beach date while on vacation.





	A Day At The Beach

“Finally, a break.” Chris said as he set down a towel on the hot sand beneath their feet.

 

Martin threw his stuff down and ran to the ocean water without hesitation. Chris lifted his sunglasses up slightly and then rolled his eyes with a smile before setting them back down. He got down on the towel and applied sunscreen to his skin where it was vulnerable to the sun. He got a drink out of his bag and sipped it as he watched his brother splash around and get knocked over by the waves. The brunette almost spat out his drink when the blonde tripped and sat flat on his ass in the shallow end. 

 

“Nice!” Chris shouted.

 

Martin got back up and stuck his tongue out at his younger brother, “Get in!”

 

“No thanks!” Chris shook his head to himself and then lied down, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Soon enough a shadow covered his face and he lifted his shades up to see what Martin was doing now. Martin then dumped a bucket of water down on his younger brother and laughed as Chris jumped up repeating ‘cold!’ out loud. The brunette frowned, trying to seem serious, “You’re going to pay for that.”

 

Martin laughed, “Sure you will, bro.”

 

Chris couldn’t help but smile when Martin did, it was as contagious as a yawn. 

 

Martin went to his bag and got out a mask, “I’m gonna go see if I can see any wildlife. Get the bucket ready just in case I catch anything.”

 

“Alright. Then I’m going to read my book, no more splashing me. Kapeesh?”

 

Martin gave a thumbs up and then ran back to the water, running past the shallow end and then diving into the deeper parts. Chris got to the water with the bucket and brought it back to where he was sitting. He set it down and then got his book out and began to read while digging his toes into the soft sand. It wasn’t long until Martin started bringing creatures from the ocean into the bucket, naming each one after he plopped them in. 

 

“Guess what this one is named.” Martin said to his brother, pointing at a hermit crab with a brownish shell.

 

“I have no clue, bro. What is it?”

 

“Chris. And he’s my favorite.”

 

The brunette smiled, “Can I name this one Martin then?” He pointed at another one.

 

“Sure.”

 

“I guess he’s my favorite too, then.”

 

Martin leaned in and gave Chris’s forehead a kiss, “I’ll be back shortly. I’m gonna go out further to the sandbar and see if I can find any sand dollars.”

 

“Okay, bro. Just be careful.”

 

“I’m an excellent swimmer, you know this.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t tire yourself out.”

 

Martin nodded before leaving. Chris kept reading, occasionally glancing up to watch Martin disappear into the water and then emerge again after a few short moments. However after a few minutes it had been a few moments too long since he had last broke out to the surface. Chris got worried, setting his book and sunglasses aside and then going up to the edge of the water that was cold to the touch. He looked out and Martin still didn’t show up. He knew he couldn’t shout his brother’s name if he was underwater, so he breathed in deeply before making his way into the water as well. He got out to where he couldn’t reach the bottom, and looked around again. He took another deep breath and went under, keeping his eyes open to search for the blonde. His eyes stung but he forced them to stay open, then caught sight of the blonde. He wasn’t moving. 

 

Chris took immediate action, swimming towards him until he was close enough to lift him up to the surface. Martin was thin but still weighed more than Chris, so it took a lot of strength to bring him up. Martin still hadn’t reacted, and Chris’s adrenaline fueled him to swim back to shore while holding onto his brother. When he got to shore, he dragged the blonde to the sand and shouted his name, “Martin! Oh god, please wake up.” He swallowed and slowed his breathing down so he could focus on his next step: performing CPR. He put on hand over the other and placed them over Martin’s chest, going through with what he learned in school. Every once in awhile he’d lean down to his brother’s mouth to get air into his lungs, then repeated the steps over and over until Martin coughed up water and groaned.

 

“Martin! Bro you scared me half to death!” Chris said worriedly.

 

Martin groaned again, coughing once more before managing to speak, “I don’t even know what happened. One moment I was searching for sand dollars, the next I was struggling underwater.”

 

“You idiot… I swear if I wasn’t here you would have died!”

 

Martin smiled up at him, “Glad my savior was here.”

 

Chris blushed despite the bad timing, “I told you to be careful.”

 

“Can you give me more CPR?”

 

“Absolutely not! You’re not being rewarded for reckless behavior.”

 

Martin then reached up to pull on Chris’s shirt, bringing him down into a kiss. 

 

When they pulled away, Chris huffed, “I swear…”

 

Martin lied back down against the sand, “Sorry for scaring you, bro. I’m okay now, I promise.”

 

“You better be… Now, come on. Let’s get you dried off.” Chris got up and helped the blonde up by giving him a hand. 

 

The blonde got to his feet as well and followed his brother back to their spot away from the water. Martin lied down on the towel while Chris got him another one to wrap around himself. 

 

“You’re getting burnt. Did you put on sunscreen like I told you to?” Chris asked.

 

Martin gave a smile, “Maaaaybe…”

 

Chris shook his head, “You’re going to regret that.”

 

“I’m fiiine.”

 

Chris got out the sunscreen anyways and began to rub it into Martin’s skin, starting with his arms and legs, then his face and finally his back. 

 

“This feels like a nice massage.” Martin commented happily.

 

Chris continued rubbing, “Something tells me I’m gonna have to do this again later but with the aloe.”

 

“Probably. But I don’t mind.”

 

“Well I do.” Chris said as he stopped, snapping the cap back onto the sunscreen bottle and putting it back into the bag. “You’re so reckless sometimes and it worries me.”

 

Martin leaned back, resting his head in Chris’s lap as he looked up at the brunette, “Awh come on, you love me.”

 

“Which is why I worry in the first place, idiot.”

 

“Wanna build a sandcastle?”

 

“You should be resting.”

 

“Fine, then read to me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your book. You should read it out loud to me. I’m curious.”

 

Chris blushed, “I can’t do that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“B-because… I don’t want to.”

 

“Jeez, Chris, what kind of book have you been reading? Is it that embarrassing?”

 

Chris reached over to get it and then put it on Martin’s face, “Here…”

 

Martin picked it up and then glanced through one of the pages, “Ohhh so it’s a cheesy romance. No wonder you got shy.”

 

“Yeah so I’m not reading it out loud to you.” He started fumbling Martin’s hair, brushing his fingers through the blonde strands.

 

“Maybe I’ll just read it out loud instead--”

 

“No!” Chris let go and grabbed the book from him. 

 

Martin laughed, “I’m just kidding… Hey, you should bury me in the sand.”

 

“Wait why?”

 

“Well why not?”

 

“... Okay, but only because I don’t want you back in the water.”

 

Martin got off the towel and lied down in the sand, wincing as the hotness touched his slightly burnt back. Chris got another bucket and shovel and began to pile sand on top of his brother, and worked at it until Martin’s body was fully covered by sand. Then he started to build a wall around him, decorating it with sea shells.

 

“This was a bad idea.” Martin said. “I feel my legs falling asleep.”

 

“You’re the one who suggested it.” Chris replied. “And I’m almost done.” He added a few more shells and then took a step back, “Done!”

 

“Quick, take a picture so I can get up!”

 

Chris laughed, “Alright, alright. Give me a second.” He went to go get his phone and snapped a picture, and Martin immediately broke through the sand and shook it all off.

 

“Gosh, that almost killed my back.” He began to do stretches as Chris looked at the photos they had taken that day.

 

“You’re so cute.” Chris said aloud while looking at his phone.

 

“Eh? Catch any good ones?”

 

“You mean all of them?” Chris went over and showed Martin the pictures and they both laughed at the ones of them making odd faces at the camera. 

 

When they ran out of pictures, Chris went to put his cell phone away and then Martin suggested they play a game of volleyball. 

 

“Aren’t you tired?” Chris asked.

 

“Eh, not really.” 

 

“I wish I had your stamina.” Chris said as he lied back down on the towel. “This vacation has me beat.”

 

“But it’s vacation! You’re supposed to be rejuvenated after it!”

 

“Maybe for some people. But we’ve done so much, we haven’t even had one day to sleep in.”

 

Martin pouted, but remembered something special he had planned, “Okay, you take a nap. I’m gonna build another castle. Don’t look until I’m done, got it?”

 

“Mhm.” Chris said, turning so he was on his stomach and lying his head on his arms.

 

Chris ended up falling asleep while Martin messed around, building another castle and writing in the sand. Eventually Martin woke him up, gently shaking his shoulder.

 

“Chris, wake up bro!”

 

“Huh? What is it?”

 

“I finished the castle.”

 

“Oh, cool.”

 

“Come on!”

 

Chris slowly got up and yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hands, “Sorry I fell asleep.”

 

“You’re fine.” Martin said with a smile. He then held onto Chris’s hand and guided him over to where the castle was. “Keep your eyes closed until I say to open.”

 

“Okay okay.” Chris said as he kept them shut.

 

Martin let go of his hand and knelt down, “Okay, open.”

 

Chris opened them to find a large castle with a question written in the sand in front of it, asking ‘Would you marry me?’ with sea shells as the letters.

 

Chris blinked and glanced to see Martin on one knee, holding out a ring in a clam shell.

 

“Well?” Martin asked.

 

Chris smiled, “You know we can’t do that legally, right?”

 

“Oh well. Will you marry me symbolically?”

 

The brunette nodded, blinking tears out of his eyes. 

 

Martin stood up, “Don’t cry bro!”

 

“I can’t help it!” He tried wiping one of his eyes and Martin took the hand, slipping the ring onto it. The ring held an emerald, Chris’s favorite gemstone. Chris took one last look and then brought his brother into an embrace. “I love it... But I love you more.”

 

Martin hugged him back, “I love you so much, Chris. More than anything else.”

 

“Does this mean we have to tell everyone now?”

 

“Not unless you want to.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“Take your time.”

 

They finally separated and the sun was setting. 

 

“We should probably release those little guys, shouldn’t we?” Martin said.

 

Chris nodded, wiping his face again. The two of them got the bucket and then came to the edge of the water, slowly setting each one onto the sand and watching them crawl away. The two last ones they released were the ones they named after each other. Martin sat back down by the water, sticking his toes into the wet sand. Chris stood there, then filled the bucket up, and splashed the other male with water.

 

“Hey!” Martin shouted playfully. “Unfair!”

 

“It’s payback for earlier!”

 

Martin immediately got to his feet and leaned down to splash Chris with water as well, and Chris held the bucket in front of his face as cover, then filled it back up to splash his brother a second time. The two went at it until Martin started to chase after the brunette, causing him to drop the bucket and run the opposite direction. The two played tag until they didn’t have the energy to run anymore and collapsed in the sand together.

 

They both panted but Chris managed to get a few words out, “I,” he breathed. “Win.”

 

“No,” Martin gave another pant, “You didn’t.”

 

Chris rolled in the sand and lied on top of his brother, “Admit it.”

 

Martin smiled, “Fine.”

 

Chris matched his expression before leaning in close to kiss his lips. 


End file.
